


The Girl from the Plains

by Emmeebee



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Arena, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Lyn as she competes in the arena, Hector is enthralled by his companion's grace and efficacy. 'the girl from the plains dances/a graceful foxtrot of a dance/steel and passion in every step'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl from the Plains

the girl from the plains dances  
a graceful foxtrot of a dance  
steel and passion in every step  
green ponytail swishing in time  
her blade darts out  
like it's part of the routine –  
a ribbon, perhaps, or a baton  
 _block, swipe, parry, thrust_  
enemies topple one by one  
as if flicked over  
he watches from the stands  
as the crowd cheers for her  
but he's calm amidst their storm  
blue eyes take note  
not wavering for a second  
he's transfixed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the If You Dare Challenge over on FF for the prompt 'Graceful Dance'.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [La Fille des Plains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290953) by [Emmeebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee)




End file.
